


A Chance in a Thousand（千里挑一）

by ink2819



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Maurice, Greg-Scudder, M/M, Molly-Ann, Mycroft-Maurice, Sherlock-Clive, 中文, 原创, 莫里斯AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: 莫里斯AU不完全跟随原著主麦雷





	1. Chapter 1

       婚礼的喜钟响个不停，而人群的嘈杂和管风琴的轰响让Mycroft头疼不已。他低头假装整理胸口的白色配花, 让成双成对的宾客从他身边推搡过去。两位新人一脸风光的走在队伍前头，人们手里飞扬的花瓣像下雨一样落在他们头顶，那个姑娘抓着Sherlock的手臂，带跟的鞋子在教堂门口的泥地上不停的打滑，而Sherlock半扭着身子把另一只手也和她的握在一起，不管怎么踉跄都不愿放开。

       所有人都在笑，嘴咧得像是要把脑袋分成两半，连Mycroft也笑得脸颊生疼。

       当他终于磨蹭的够久，被人流甩在后面落了单，Mycroft才终于放心收起了脸上的笑容，从口袋里摸出了火柴和香烟。他当然由衷的为Sherlock感到开心，但同时又觉得他遥远的不可思议。即便心存侥幸，他还是早就料到这么一天，Sherlock会和一个门当户对的年轻女士定下良缘，在事业和家庭下与Mycroft渐行渐远，而Mycroft只会是一个人，只能是一个人，注定是一个人的被抛在了后面。

       Mycroft有着Holmes家人所固有的敏感聪明，自然从始至终都对自己的性向了然于心。

       起初，他对自己萌生的欲望感到恐惧，厌恶。从小就被灌输的正统保守的天主教信仰，以及他家庭所恪守的上流阶层行为教养，无一不与那些难以启齿的龌龊思想背道而驰。曾经一度Mycroft对他的上帝是虔诚的，因为那是他唯一接触到的‘真理’，他认为自己的欲望是罪恶对他的纠缠，也是神对他的考验，于是他用自己坚不可摧的意志力将这些想法压在心底，闭口不谈。

       最令他难受的是每次弥撒领圣餐的时候，那肮脏可耻的现实像一个小丑一般，骑在庄严肃穆的神坛之上，嚣张的嘲笑他，而Mycroft只能眼睁睁的看着那些祷告从他口中脱出变成一串串谎言，无从忏悔。

       后来，Mycroft撂下圣经，拿起了柏拉图，在这位希腊哲学家温和的探讨中找到出路。他的思想脱出了私立中学死板陈腐的禁锢，开始重新审视起这个社会，信仰和他自己的‘病症’。等到升入剑桥，18岁的时候，Mycroft的观点已经接近完善，成熟的不同凡响。他对自己的天性不再反感，却也不张扬，游走在鱼龙混杂的同僚之间，谨慎而从容的吸引和被吸引着。

       只可惜思绪上的坦然并不能完全解决Mycroft的困扰，他也许余生都要在理智和冲动的较劲中勉强度过——这感觉在婚礼后彭杰的园林中显得格外清晰。

       彭杰是他堂弟Sherlock家的庄园，Mycroft与他两个在剑桥里才熟络起来。当大多数的同学吵闹而愚蠢不堪，只有Sherlock能走进Mycroft的心里，他们时有争执却依旧亲密。Mycroft时常觉得自己对Sherlock有着特别的感情，只是和兄弟之间的手足之情混在了一起，难以分辨。

       走上通往花棚的石阶，Mycroft又给自己点了一支烟——他最近确实抽的过于频繁。打算纵容自己古怪怨愤的情绪叨扰自己一支烟的时间，不需竭力克制也不用强颜欢笑。

       出乎意料，听到花坛门口有嬉笑的声音，Mycroft警惕的看了过去，他就是在这个时候见到了那个男孩———准确的说，是猎场看守和他左右怀里的两个姑娘。

       年轻俊俏的猎场看守和两个女仆调着情，他们嬉闹着互相亲吻，把手里的葡萄往对方嘴里塞。Mycroft看出他们并不是真的互相爱慕，然而这些年轻人之间的相互撩拨与挑逗的游戏，他们旁骛无人的样子让他心生妒意。

       那两个女孩在发现了Mycroft的注视后羞涩的跑开，而那个男孩则站在原地，他那双动物一般的眼睛躲闪着，畏缩的盯着他看。

       Mycroft知道他离开后这三个人又会聚到一起继续他们之前的勾当，在开阔的田野里亲吻和被亲吻—— 一种他不能拥有的殊荣。

       他从未想过要改变自己，但是此时这种孤寂的感觉出奇的强烈。

 

       八月份的彭杰几乎每天都在下雨。

       晚上客人们聚集在客厅里聊着政治，将‘激进派胡话连篇’，‘社会主义者白日做梦’之类的老生常谈进行的热火朝天。 Mycroft坐在一边的角落里揉着太阳穴，Sherlock与这些俗人的一唱一和让他感到惊讶，好像婚姻使他这个弟弟所有对社会的不满都消失了一样，他一改曾经的骄傲自大，变得谦逊，和蔼可亲了起来。 Mycroft不敢去推理Sherlock的表现是佯装出来的还是发自内心，他怕他得出的结论让自己感到绝望。

       屋外大雨滂沱，单调的雨滴声吵得Mycroft心烦，晚会快要结束的时候雨水从房顶的一个小洞里渗了进来，掉落在钢琴上发出怪异的声响。

       “顶棚上有个可爱的洞。” 刚刚成为Holmes太太的年轻女士叹道，“Sherlock亲爱的，咱们能不能把它留下来？”

       “雨停了才能叫人补上屋顶，我们现在别无他法。” Sherlock招呼着门外的仆人，“我们得把钢琴挪开，这老古董不能够再淋雨了。”

       “放个碟子怎么样？” John在边上提议，“Sherlock，放只碟子怎么样？有一次，俱乐部的顶棚漏雨，我按了铃，仆人就拿来了一只碟子。”

       大家都从座位里站起来，仰望着屋顶的漏洞。这时Mycroft瞧见早些时候的那个猎场看守路过了会厅的门口，探进身来打量着屋内的骚乱。

       “啊，Lestrade，来得正好，把钢琴挪开，顺便把地毯也换了。”注意到了那个男孩的Sherlock说道。

       Sherlock在这小小的混乱中宣布了晚间活动的结束，宾客陆陆续续的起身离去，而Lestrade在这其中把住那三角钢琴的一边，抿着嘴站在滑腻的地板上吃力的向后拖拽。年轻的脸因为倔强的神情而显得有些稚嫩，Mycroft眼看着他的脑门上渗出一层微薄的汗水，不加思索地走上前帮他托住了琴尾。

       “往后，再往后，再往后一点，成了。” Mycroft把琴尾放回地面，抬头对上了一双打量着他的眼睛。

       “谢谢您，先生。”那双眼睛闪烁着说道，两人对视了一秒，接着便被端着盆进来的管家打断。

 

       那晚Mycroft花好长时间挑了一本莱基的《理性主义史》带上楼，然而他却并没有读进去。他把书丢在床上，拉开窗帘，凝视着外面的雨和夜晚的黑暗出神。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天Mycroft挡不住Waston先生的盛情邀请，与他一起在湿漉漉的林地里端着猎枪追捕起了野兔。 John Waston为人正直诚恳，但是讲起话来没完没了，雨声淅淅沥沥，John Waston则在一边喋喋不休，偶尔他们击中目标，然而大多数时候落了空。

‘砰’—— John话说到一半停下来举枪射击，引的不远处一群乌鸦惊声大叫起来。原本走在他们身后的猎场看守像只猎犬一样几步小跑到前面，拎起地上死掉的野兔。

“一枪毙命！” John对自己的枪法沾沾自喜，而前面的Lestrade则负责抓起软绵绵的野兔，把它的脑袋往袋子里一塞，半截毫无生气的兔腿就这么挂在了他腰边袋口外面。

他们又往前走了几码，从不远处的山间飘下一层奶白色的薄雾，前头的Lestrade转过身来，褐色的眉眼在湿润的植被下更加清冽。

“起雾了，先生们还要继续打猎吗？”

“就到这儿吧，Lestrade。” John说道，意识到Mycroft的走神，他略带责备的发问，“伙计，你今天怎么回事？” 

“今天是我的生日。”Mycroft说。

“好家伙，真的吗？祝你生日快乐。” John说，“我怎么没听Sherlock提起过。”

“Sherlock忙着他的选举呢，怕是忘了这档子事儿。” Mycroft回答。 

“生日快乐，sir。”Lestrade在一旁突然说道。

Mycroft有些惊讶的转过身去看他，点了点头。

在走回去的路上，Lestrade一直低头跟在两位先生后面好几步远的地方，他脸颊发红，心跳的飞快。

 

Greg的出身其实并不算差，虽然没有什么文化，但他家里是勤勤恳恳，白手起家做生意的老实人。Greg对猎场看守的工作情有独钟，生活在社会的底层，没有过多道德的约束或者名声尊严去保护，过得随性快活。什么沾花惹草，行为不检点，但那都是其他人强加与他的标准， Greg毫不在乎。 

婚礼举行的那天下午，看到另一个Holmes先生的时候，他的视野被架子上垂下来的葡萄藤叶所填满。Greg左右两手各揽着一个女孩，上一秒他还在亲昵的和她们打情骂俏，下一秒几乎就忘记了她们的存在，在看到Holmes先生的那个瞬间，Greg的手臂僵住了，从女孩们柔软的腰间滑下。

那人用修长的手指取下唇间的香烟，略微有些愠怒的看着他们，姜黄色的头发像融化的太阳一般耀眼。

无论是远处的树林还是青绿的田野，Greg眼中所有的事物在那人的身旁都失去了生气，上流社会老爷们讲究的衣着从此没有令他感到如此羡慕，但是那件黑色的礼服穿在Holmes先生身上简直好看极了。

那个时候，Greg突然希望Mycroft能是他的。熟悉的欲望气息在午后的微风中流淌，但这次有什么不太一样。

他配不上他。Holmes先生是一个绅士，Greg低头躲开他的视线，他的那些幻想头一次如此令他感到羞愧难当，但他却深深陷入其中。

Greg加深了对自己的厌恶，Holmes先生过着体面的生活，说不定已经和哪家的小姐有了婚约，他警告自己，带着你和你低贱的灵魂滚远一点，不要玷污了他的人生。

 

晚些时候，政客们都回来了， 而Sherlock显然听从了John的建议，让客厅的雨水从屋顶落到地上的锅碗瓢盆里。

晚饭过后，Mycroft宣布自己翌日要回到伦敦处理些事情，Sherlock便跑到Mycroft房间与他攀谈，Mycroft看出他因为忘记了自己的生日而感到内疚，然而双方都因为太过骄傲而不愿提起。

Sherlock半坐在Mycroft的床沿，和上学时那些彻夜闲谈的日子里如出一辙。Mycroft看着他在暖色灯光下扭转着光影的黑色头发，那时候他借着年轻，友谊和酒精得以触碰的卷曲发丝。他们曾经从不吝啬对互相的思念，Mycroft在那脆弱的亲密中度过了他人生中最幸福的时光，如今对面那双灰绿里只剩下合乎礼节的热情，Mycroft对其所有的情愫与渴望只能徒生折磨。

“还觉得在意不是种优点（caring is not an advantage）吗，亲爱的Mycroft？” 

Mycroft没太听懂Sherlock满怀深意的问题中想要暗示些什么，他觉得Sherlock怕不是在哪里产生了误会。

“不想回答？那我们玩一局吧。” Sherlock说。

“一局什么？” 

“推理，come on Mycroft，我们很多年没有比过了。”

“我总是赢的那个。”

“但这一次推理的对象不太一样。”

“是什么？”

“是你，Mycroft。”

“我？”

“是的，你最近几天心事重重，少言寡语，而且明天还突然急冲冲要赶回伦敦去。”

“这谁都能看出来。”Mycroft说。

“确实，但你在婚礼上明显的郁郁寡欢，甚至有些感伤，我进来的时候看到你正在合上抽屉，你袖口上有几处墨水的痕迹，有的已经干了有些还没有，你显然是在写信，写很长的信，我开门的时候你匆忙的把它们藏起来，是因为不想让我看到。”

“那么你得出的结论？”

“我为你感到非常高兴，Mycroft。” Sherlock笑着从床上站了起来，一手撑在了Mycroft背后的椅子上。

Mycroft愣了一下，心里泛起一阵苦涩。错了，都错了，Sherlock迟钝的令人发指，他居然会以为他在伦敦藏了一个中意的姑娘。他笔下写的是日记而不是信，回伦敦也只是他为自己仓促的离开找的理由，因为他实在一分钟都无法在这里多待下去。

“阁下的指控成立。” Mycroft撒谎道。

“很好，太好了，其实是Molly先猜到的，你不得不承认，女人的直觉有时候就是这么神奇，那个，你不介意我告诉她吧？”

“当然不。” Mycroft冲他摆手。

 


	3. Chapter 3

次日清晨，雨下的非常大。Greg听说那位金发的Holmes先生要和Watson先生一道回伦敦去，再过个几天他就要跟着家里人移民到阿根廷，不知道Holmes先生此行一去会不会是他们最后一次相见，于是Greg抱着帽子站在门口，雨水从屋檐上滴下来溅得到处都是。他侧身听着门厅里的嘈杂，下人来回搬着行李，Holmes太太热情的和她的客人道着别。

Greg朝屋里张望着看见正与女主人说话的Mycroft，结果不一会儿他窥视的对象就朝着自己的方向走过来，Greg吓得一时忘记自己该怎么站。

一只他这辈子见过最优美的手夹着钱币伸在他眼前，我不能收，先生，Greg看向地面笨拙的拒绝了他。

这样一来不知怎么触怒了Mycroft，随后Greg就听见他转过身去对Watson先生发泄自己的不满。

“我给他五先令，他居然不接，无耻的混蛋。”

Greg眨了眨眼睛，只能盯着屋外远处把腰站的笔直。

Mycroft回头和Sherlock道别的时候，老好人John走上去给了Greg十先令，听到自己被误解却不知道如何澄清的Greg一时慌张就接了下来。

“我猜你多给了他不少。” Mycroft说，John则无奈的耸了耸肩作为回应。

“五先令看来不够，你非得收金币不成？”Mycroft从Greg身边走过的时候说，Greg没有回答，只是鼓起勇气用他那双眼睛盯着Mycroft看，好像要把这张脸记下来一样。

若是Mycroft不那么急着上马车，他就能看到Greg从仆人手里夺过他的行李箱，搬到马车上的一幕。

 

马车行驶在泥泞的道路上，地面坑坑洼洼，使得车子十分颠簸，难以前进。 Mycroft从车窗探出身，想要看一看周围的情况，没有想到他的视线径直对上了不远处一双漂亮的褐色眼睛， 那真挚的眼神让他呼吸加速。Greg怀里抱着他的帽子站在一小丛植物后面，一头深棕色的卷发全都湿了。

 

“老天，又是那个看猎场的家伙。” 坐回座位上时Mycroft说道。

 

“他不可能跟到这儿来，我们是在房子前面把他撇下的。”

“如果他一路跑过来，还是跟得上。”

“可是他跑什么呢？”John说。

 

Mycroft摇了摇头，回过身去撩开马车背后的帘子，朝着刚才Greg站着的那片花丛看过去，然而除了蔷薇与晨雾，他看不到其他的东西。

 

Greg本身都做好了再也见不到Holmes先生的准备，没想到下午的时候，他倾慕的对象又从伦敦赶了回来。Greg当时在Mycroft原本住的那间屋子窗边敲敲打打，修补客厅顶棚，等他顺着梯子爬下来的时候，看到Mycroft就站在那里，像个奇迹——黑色的礼服和领结，金色的头发一丝不苟，嘴里叼着根香烟。

 

“打扰了，先生们明天还要去打猎吗？” Greg先是紧张的差点从梯子上失足摔下来，接着又慌里慌张说错了话，他当然不会去打猎，明天要举行板球比赛。好在Mycroft非常温和的指出了这一点，并没有嘲笑Greg的健忘。

 

“今天早上没能让您和Watson先生感到满意，我觉得非常抱歉，先生。”

 

“没关系的，Lestrade。” Mycroft取下细长的烟卷夹在手中冲他微微牵动了嘴角。

 

Greg脸上这才稍稍恢复了血色，趁着Mycroft转身还没走远的时候Greg又冲他喊了一声，“很高兴看到您这么快就回来了，先生。”

Mycroft的背影愣了一下，接着他回过头，一双若有所思的灰蓝对上了Greg的剑眉星目。

“没关系的，Lestrade。”

 

 

晚饭只有三个人，Sherlock的母亲，Mycroft和教区长，按照规矩不必穿燕尾服参加，只用穿无尾的晚礼服。 Mycroft在镜子前面给自己戴上衬衫活领的时候，为这些他曾经引以为傲的繁文缛节感到荒谬—— 今晚将要和他共进晚餐的这两位，一个是思想呆板，自以为是的牧师，一个是思维缓慢，爱生是非的中年妇女，他们拿着成堆的阶级象征砌起了上流社会的地位，却不能丝毫掩饰自己的枯燥。

席间他差一点要跟牧师就Sherlock拒绝领圣餐的事情吵起来，正在他们针锋相对的时候，管家走进来，躬身在Mycroft的耳朵边上问他对猎场看守有何吩咐。

”什么事都没有，谢谢。我刚才还见到他了。“

“明白了，先生，但是他想知道在明天两场比赛之间，您需不需要到水池里沐浴，因为天气转晴了，他刚刚把船里的水舀出来。”

Mycroft觉得有些奇怪却没有深究，让管家去谢绝他的好意。

“Lestrade在厨房吗？我要过去跟他说几句话。” 牧师突然仰起头问管家。

“不如让他进来吧，我并不介意。” Mycroft说。

“我想他还是宁愿带在厨房里，还是我过去吧。”牧师说。

“敢情是这样，厨房里有不少漂亮姑娘。”

牧师听了他的话惊讶的回过头来，“您不会碰巧知道他有什么结婚的对象吧？”

“恐怕没有，” Mycroft想起婚礼那天 Lestrade和两个女孩调情的情形，“为什么问？”

“说实话，要是能看到这位年轻人在远航之前娶到一位终身伴侣，我会感到非常欣慰的。” 牧师冲着Mycroft意味深长的笑了笑，补充道： “或者任何年轻人。”

“远航？”

“是啊，他要做移民，哥哥在海外为他谋了工作。” 牧师说着，起身进了厨房。

晚餐随着牧师的离席而结束，Mycroft因为这人傲慢的语调和腐朽的观念而满腔怒火，于是起身到外面去散步。天色已晚，园子里的树木和天空一样被笼罩在阴沉的暗影之下，摄入的食物和酒精使Mycroft感到烦躁，他的思维在一片混沌的大脑中踉跄着摸索，想着自己是否和那位教区长一样胆小保守，故步自封。Mycroft看向他周身蓬勃生长的自然景物，发现自己一生都在敬而远之—— 害怕藏着花香的树丛会纠缠住他的衣袖，怕湿润的草地会损坏他鞋子的漆皮—— 不能再往前走了，Mycroft想着，在石头铺的小径上掉头往回走。天色已晚，他这样的人也许注定要将自己封存在室内腐烂。

刚走了几步，Mycroft和一个人影撞了满怀，对方转着灯芯绒面料的衣服，一双有力的手臂抱住了他的—— 接着便马上放开了，是刚从牧师的说教底下逃出来的Lestrade。

Mycroft看不清他的脸，但是听到他道歉的声音，隔着傍晚温暖的空气从不远的灰暗中传来。Lestrade就像是从那片他不敢涉足的荆棘中钻出来的一样，他略有些粗糙的嗓音，手中的兔子，背后的猎枪，全都融入在自然和荒野之中，是Mycroft望而却步的一部分。

他心神不宁的和Lestrade说了一声不用在意，就继续走回了屋里。房门旋转着在他身后关闭，’砰‘的一声，把自由留在了外面。

教区长一脸严肃，躬身坐在椅子里和老夫人谈话，“然而，我记得从您口中可是清清楚楚的听说过，府上的仆人都受过坚振礼，可是我去厨房里一问，不仅Lestrade一个人，连您的管家都还没有受过。”

“我原本以为是这样的，这些仆人都非常不会体谅人— — 你看那个Lestrade，突然就提要辞工，我们一点准备都没有。”

“可事情就是这样，我已经没时间在Lestrade离开之前给他安排受礼了。我能写封信，让他到了转交给那儿的牧师，但是谁能确定他愿不愿意交给人家呢？您如果事先搞清楚，现在就不会这么复杂。”

面对牧师责备的语气，老夫人问Mycroft有没有什么主意。

“我们的年轻朋友斗志昂扬，看来要对抗起教会了。” 看见Mycroft要开口说话，教区长赶忙插了一句满是嘲讽的评论在他前面。

“容我问一句，您怎么确定Lestrade受了坚振礼，就一定会虔诚起来，一心向神呢？” Mycroft感到饶有兴趣，从容的挑衅起面前这张怀着偏见的虚伪嘴脸，“打个比方，我和Sherlock就不领圣餐。”

教区长的鼻子里发出一声轻哼，“您是有过机会的，牧师为您尽了力。虽然在您眼里不过是琐事一桩，可是因为教会没有为Lestrade尽力，理应受到责备，在我看来应当予以重视。”

“亲爱的教区长，安德森先生，您想确保教会免于受主责备，却只字不提为了Lestrade的信仰着想，原来在您眼里主的坚振礼就是这么回事，我不禁要怀疑基督是否认同您的这种观点。”

“这些不信教的年轻人对于信仰应该如何，似乎总是有着清楚的概念。” 教区长撂下一句话，起身想要告辞。

“你对自己的后辈似乎抱有不少成见。” Mycroft也站起来，跟到了门口。

“不好意思，什么？”

”你也许没意识到，正是这些你不屑一顾的“年轻人”在保障社会的未来，或者说，你的未来；而你所瞧不起的， Lestrade这样的人—— 他们支撑着你的生活。干着收拾猎枪，搬运东西这样的差事，移居海外—— 至少他在干点什么，而与此同时，社会地位高的人，像是你，坐在椅子上悠然自得觉得不够，还从他的灵魂上挑刺，恕我直言，你的众多偏见与你的职位实在是极不相称。”

“有权定夺的那位，对此自会有判断，您说不是吗Holmes先生？“

”确实如此，也许他对你的评价你能够虚心接受。“

”我…当然会的。“教区长坚持做这场辩论中最后一个说话的人，但却已经无法做到掷地有声。

这时他们已经走出去很远——穿过了菜园，教区长走上另一条路，而Mycroft则折返回去。他们谈话的对象碰巧正靠墙站着，也许是在等某个相好的女仆。

“晚安，先生。” Lestrade冲Mycroft说道，天太黑看不清楚对方的位置，于是他们两个挨得有些过于近了。Mycroft闻到扑面而来的呼吸间一股甜腻的果香，猎场看守怕是从园子里偷吃了一颗杏。

“晚安，Lestrade，我听说你要移居海外。”

“我是这么个打算，先生。”

“那祝你好运。”

“谢谢您，先生。” Lestrade回答，一边跟在Mycroft身旁往屋子的方向走—— 他走路时左右直晃，时不时会与Mycroft肩膀相触，而后者似乎并不介意。“总觉得挺奇怪的。”过了一会Lestrade又说。

“加拿大或者澳大利亚吧，我猜。”

“不是的，先生，是阿根廷。”

“啊，是个好国家。”

“您去过吗？”

“没有，我宁愿就呆在英国。” Mycroft说着往前赶了两步，没想到Lestrade不知什么时候已经走到了他的前面，又一次，他不轻不重的撞在了灯芯绒面料的身体上，一声轻笑从耳边倏然划过，接着Lestrade和他拉开了距离，又一次温和的向他道歉。

不，这回是我的错。Mycroft低头说着，在屋子不远处和Lestrade道了别。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

夜长梦多。Mycroft在极浅的睡眠里辗转反侧，他梦里的图像和房间里透进的月光一样浑浊昏暗，让他分不清楚什么是现实。窗外的树枝投进斑驳的黑影，随着夜风摇晃，半睡半醒之间Mycroft起身想要去把窗帘拉上，却反倒打开了窗户，探头呼吸着扑面而来的凉风。

而Mycroft并没能看到那棵树下站着的年轻的猎场看守，Greg感觉这位年长的Holmes先生虽然面容冷漠，但是和其他人相比显得心事忡忡。他发现Mycroft在夜里久久不能入睡，于是站在瓢泼大雨中抬头看着他亮着灯的房间，还有窗边那个探出头的身影，Mycroft莫名的痛苦也同样搅扰着Greg的内心——— Greg觉得Mycroft在需要着什么人，而这个想法使他感到惊慌，因为他不能控制的希望这个人能够是他自己。之前他碰巧在墙边听到Holmes先生为他辩护，好一番漂亮的说辞，把他高兴的头昏脑胀，得说服自己人家只是因为看不惯那位牧师而顺便拿他说事，这才冷静下来。后来，Holmes先生居然问起他移民的事－－他是在特地留意自己吗？

Greg呆在微凉的晚风里，他头脑发热，手里的烟抽了一根又一根。他回想他跟Mycroft的谈话，还有他们短暂相触的肢体－－Holmes先生因为在园子里散步，身上沾了花粉的味道。

Greg在弹烟灰的空当看到窗边那个熟悉的身影时，他不禁觉得老天似乎对他有所眷顾。月光里那一簇金发仍然明亮，Mycroft眺望着树林，看着Greg所站的地方——在他不知道的情况下。

接着，Greg看到那个身影来到窗外的台子上，扶住了他早些时候搭在那里的梯子，他看到他目不转睛的看着远方的黑暗的野地，就像在那片林子里寻找着自己。

也许就是从那个瞬间，Greg决定自己无法再袖手旁观这个人的孤寂。

 

Mycroft躺回到床上，接着他听到一阵极细小的响动，他的窗前出现了一个头顶，一个肩膀，接着那位猎场看守像一只野猫一样灵巧的从窗沿翻了进来，随着又一声轻响，一把猎枪被他小心的搁在了墙边。帽檐下一双深色的眼睛，透过额前垂下的发丝专注的凝视着屋内。Mycroft感到心跳加速，从床上坐起身来。

Greg看到他所寻找的人在黑暗中起身，惊讶的看着他。“您是在叫我吗。” 他喊他先生，他走到Mycroft的床边，伸出手去扶住他的肩膀。隔着一层单薄的布料，从Mycroft身上透出的体温驱走了他从室外带进来的寒冷。Mycroft任由这位几乎素不相识的猎场看守将他的手臂滑到自己背后，我明白的，那个人说，用有些粗糙的手指摸着他的后颈，他让他躺下，Mycroft一脸震惊却没有抗拒。

Greg解开Mycroft睡衣的纽扣，就着清冷的光线低头吻他的胸膛，脖颈，吻他的喉结，一具和他一样年轻美好的肉体在这些轻吻下徐徐展开。Mycroft在他身下战栗，隔着一层脆弱的皮囊，他们胸口剧烈的心跳声与呼吸声渐渐合成一拍。

Mycroft的手不知道从何时拢上了Greg冰冷的发丝，他把他的帽子从脑袋上推下去，接着颤抖着去拉扯他的衣领，Greg笑了一声，从他的颈窝里抬起头来，一边解开自己的衣扣一边问他，“您想怎么要我,Mr.Holmes?”

Greg口中温热的气息吹在Mycroft的下颚，让他想要低下头去吻他，但是Greg已经带着他细碎的亲吻一路向下，滑到了他的腰际。Mycroft感觉到自己的裤腰被拉下，接着Greg低头含住了他暴露在空气中，勃起的器官。

身下的人呼吸一窒，Greg头发里的那双手在他湿润的触及之下猛然收紧。Greg又一次笑了出来，将一只手从Mycroft膝盖底下绕上来，抚摸着他腿上赤裸的皮肤，同时开始用自己的口腔来服侍起那失落的欲望。

Mycroft有几次几乎要忘记该怎么喘气，他仰着头，在柔滑的床单和枕头之间寻找着一个地方来藏匿自己滚烫的脸颊。年轻的猎场看守正埋在他的双腿之间，用窒息的柔软将他包裹，滑动，舔舐，挑拨，不会停下，而Mycroft也不想让他停下。在羞愧难当的同时，他意识到这就是他想要的，一直以来渴望着的——无论有多么危险和不堪，他从未对自己的愿望感到如此确定。

Mycroft的呼吸越发沉重，而Greg加快了速度，伴随着身下的人口中轻声发出一些美好的响动，他抓住一只Mycroft挽在他脑后的手腕，将其按进身侧的床单里，在高潮来临的时候，他转动手腕，将自己的手指滑进Mycroft轻颤着的五指之间，紧紧相握。

短暂的沉默之后，Greg趴在Mycroft了仍然猛烈起伏着的胸口边上，问他，“您还满意吗，先生？”

源于羞怯和疲惫，Mycroft假装没有听到。

“我说，先生，咱们可不能睡着了，早上要是有人进来就糟了。”Greg轻声说，伸出一只手去摸Mycroft的头发，那团漂亮的金色，现在就在他的指尖，难以置信的真实柔软。

“别再叫我先生。”Mycroft说道，一边稍微挪了挪身子，从床头拿来一根烟点上。他躺回来的时候，把头枕在了Greg的臂弯里。

“你的名字？”他问。

“Lestrade。”

“这我知道，我问你另一个名字。”

“就叫Greg。”

“啊，Gregory。”

“这么叫的你是头一个。”

“我叫Mycroft。”他吸了一口嘴里的烟，然后便从唇间取下递了出去，被Greg接到了手里。

“从婚礼的那天我就看到你了，Holmes先生。我记得是个星期二，那天下午，你看着我的时候，尽管生气，却还是很温柔。”

Mycroft轻声笑了，他看起来是那个样子的吗？

“你还记得钢琴淋雨的那天吗？你费力气找了一本书，可是你并没有读。”Greg用手玩着Mycroft的发梢，把烟递了回来。

“你怎么知道我没看那本书？”Mycroft接过那只烟，把它在床头摁灭，然后回过身来看着Greg。屋里的光线昏暗，但是那双深色的眼睛仍然是明亮的，回望着他，清澈而真挚。

“我从窗户里看到你了，我呆在外面的草坪上——看着。”Mycroft伸出手去触摸他的脸颊，然后是讲着话的嘴唇，Greg的呼吸，他口中的字句，现在他都碰到了，像一只极小的雏鸟一样，跳动着，脆弱而柔软，被他握在手心，“——你知道，我在这个国家呆不了多久了，所以要好好看看。”

“我是不是现在就走掉比较好呢?” Greg小声问。

“不，别走。”Mycroft摇着头去吻他的胸口，腹部，接着他拉开被子，把手钻了进去，隔着一层裤子抚上他半硬的隆起。

“你想让我….”

“太他妈的想了。”

在月光无法照亮的黑暗中，陈列着他们互相纠缠的四肢。 这是Mycroft第一次触碰其他的男人，他的手握着Greg陌生的坚挺，而Greg的手附在其上，他乱成一片的呼吸声夹杂着压抑的呻吟和破碎的字句。

天哪，再，就这样，操，他怀里的年轻男人笑着，咒骂着，低声嘟囔，求他更加粗鲁的用手掌摩擦那濒临决堤的肢体

不断升高的潮水胀满Greg的内心，摇摇欲坠，他别过头去，将低沉的喘息和含混的情话夹在了他们的双唇之间，他们在这个奇怪的角度上笨拙的维持着这个断断续续的吻，直到Greg颤抖着射了出来。

 

“先生，教堂的钟都响了四下了，你得放我走了。”

清晨，Mycroft跨坐在Greg的身上，摁住他的双手，将他仰面压在床头不让他离开。

“Mycroft，叫我Mycroft。” 

淡金色的凌乱发丝下，晨光照亮了他蓝色的眼睛。

“可是教堂——” 猎场看守一脸无辜的看着他。

“管他妈的教堂呢。”Mycroft说。


	5. Chapter 5

“先生，教堂的钟都响了四下了，你得放我走了。”清晨，Mycroft跨坐在Greg的身上，摁住他的双手，将他仰面压在床头不让他离开。

“Mycroft，叫我Mycroft。” 他轻声细语。

淡金色的凌乱发丝下，晨光照亮了他蓝色的眼睛。

“可是教堂——” 猎场看守一脸无辜的看着他。

“管他妈的教堂呢。”Mycroft说。

攥在Greg腕部的手摩挲了几下之后松开，就着明朗的光线，Mycroft将手掌落在身下人胸口的皮肤上，轻缓的抚摸。

看着那专注的眼神，Greg不禁有些不好意思，笑出声来。他嘴上说着什么为了板球赛他要赶快起来去准备，可是却一动也没动。

Greg口中继续着呢喃着琐碎的话语，Mycroft也许听进去了，也许没有，他就像是查阅着一部典籍的书页一般观察着Greg的身体，而Mycroft自己的身体也同样吸引着Greg的目光，Greg用自己的双手——那是一双从来只记得蛮横和草率的手，此时却获得了一种全新的韵律，在Mycroft修长纤细的手臂上进行着极轻柔，极脆弱的舞蹈。

指尖稍作用力，去描摹小臂上隐藏的线条，去触碰附着在肌肤之上，被阳光变得苍白的细小毛发。

Greg当然无法忽视Mycroft的雀斑，那些暗淡的斑点如空气中晶莹的浮尘，夏末的落花，纷纷，皑皑，自他的肩头洒落。

年轻的两双眼睛像是从此刻起才终于看清了世界，而所见之处只有彼此的身影。他们讶异的目光相互胶着，探索，爱慕，被发现，被欣赏。

“我还得照顾那些雏鸟——小船已经收拾好了——”Greg的注意力早就已经不在原处，说出的事儿东一下西一下，像是花丛间游散的蜂蝶，慵懒悠闲，漫无目的。

Mycroft俯下身，把嘴唇贴在他锁骨下面那一小片柔软的地方——Greg还在说话，他怎么还能在说着话？美好的共振从他胸膛的深处不断传来，Mycroft在呼吸之间收纳着他话语里的每一处凹凸，每一处颠簸起伏，偶尔唇齿吹弹，发出亲吻的声音。

“——他们告诉我，所有的年轻绅士都该学会潜水，我就从来没学过——”

“我们自诩生活在实用主义的时代，却弄不明白任何一件事物的用法。我们忘了水的用途是清洁，火应当用来淬炼，而土地孕育万物。”

Greg感觉到腰侧的双膝滑到了被子的深处，那古典塑像一般的鼻尖在眼前恍惚间掠过，与他的只差一寸。Mycroft趴下来依靠在了他的身上，躯体相贴，心跳相抵。

“肺是该被拿来呼吸的，咱不照样用它来抽烟——唉，这跟我本来说的根本不是那么一回事儿。”Greg嘟囔着，对Mycroft的借题发挥有些不满，但是他的思绪马上又被眼前某件美好的东西牵走——他没想过要学弹琴，那不是他该感兴趣的事情，但是当他的五指停歇在Mycroft肩胛骨的边缘，Greg恨不得自己可以在那优雅的丘陵上轻锤出一支乐曲。

Mycroft把头搁在Greg的肩头，让他的呼吸落在自己的颈后。他们就保持着这个姿势有一搭没一搭的说话，直到温存渐渐变得有些闷热，亲密带来了些许窒息，Greg才不情愿的再次动了起来，侧身从Mycroft的压制下溜了出去。

突然的空虚让Mycroft清醒了一下，“你为什么要走？”

“板球赛的那件事儿——”

“不是，你要到海外去。”

“嘿，在我动身之前，我们还能再找个机会。” 床铺一轻，Greg已经站了起来，准备要离开。Mycroft在一阵恐慌中意识到无论是此时此刻还是不久的以后，他都不能想象Greg的离开。他原本以为自己永远不会找到这么一位伙伴，现在他遇到了，却不可避免的又要失去他，这不合常理，他一定得做点什么——然而，聊天的时候已经过去，阶级在召唤。随着日出，理智与恐惧回到了身体里，地板上的裂缝又一次敞开，而他们双方都没有力量将其跨越。

当Greg走到窗边的时候，Mycroft喊道，“Gregory。”年轻的猎场看守一手勾在窗框上回头看他，眼里净是纯粹。

“Greg，你有没有希望过自己有这么一个朋友，能够彼此珍惜，持续终生？” Mycroft轻声问他，字句间的温柔使得Greg眼里的空气微微震颤。

Greg笑着回答，“睡会儿吧，你这儿不用着什么急。”他们就用这两句内容上并不相干，却在感情上类似的话做了道别。Greg拿起墙边彻夜伫立的那杆猎枪，梯子的顶端在曙光中微微颤动，最后归于静止。在Mycroft重新堕入睡眠之前，他依稀听到脚步于砂砾之上的声响，接着是庭院篱笆“咔哒”一声打开的声响，最后便是寂静。

 

 

 

板球赛的时候，Lestrade又得以见到了他的Mycroft。

猎场看守做了临时的队长，他穿着略显宽大的浅色衣裤，看起来俨然像个上流绅士。而他眼里的Mycroft一袭白衣，修长的身子倚在人群中与左右攀谈。

 

Greg虽然没正经受过训练，体格却很适宜这项运动，他的力道非常不错。Greg上场先是击下了一个球，接着打法就不再谨慎，一个球被他打进了羊齿丛不见了踪影。Greg抬起头时与刚上场的Mycroft面面相觑，两人都笑了。 

他们脚下的草坪一层柔软的奶绿，Holmes先生的衣摆鼓风飘起来像是海湾胀圆的白帆。他想要跑上前去拥抱他，让那些嘈杂的围观者都见鬼去。Mycroft只是将袖口挽起推上手肘，就露骨的让Greg口中生津。自从Mycroft上场，少年一心顾着偷着看对面的那人，眼里哪还有什么球赛。

在他们配合里，有那么几个瞬间，他们似乎是在一起对抗着整个世界，他们为了彼此出力，若是对手有任何侵犯，他们便不约而同的竭力还击；有那么几个瞬间，Greg觉得只要他们拥有对方，外界无论如何也不能将他们战胜。

然而这短暂的愉悦却毫无征兆的从Greg的手中逃脱，始料不及。

上一秒钟Greg还在和周围的伙伴说笑，等他再回头Mycroft就没了踪影。 Greg一个下午都没再见到他，晚上便听说他身体不适离开了比赛之后又匆忙离开了彭杰。

 

 

“回来，我会在船库等候——— 彭杰，Greg.”

Greg给Mycroft发去了电报，而他没有理会。

 

“亲爱的Mycroft，Holmes先生，我连着两个晚上都在船库等着，希望你明天或者后天晚上能够现身。如果我的要求不算太过分，请允许我在离开英格兰之前再与你共享一次吧。八月二十九日我就要坐诺曼尼亚号轮船离开了。从板球赛以来，我就一直想要见你，想要和你交谈，听你的声音，与你分享难以形容的愉悦。我意识到自己不过是个仆人，我不会利用您的热情，或者有任何非分之想，我只期望能取悦您，尽我所能。

—— Greg Lestrade”

在那之后———

 

“Mycroft，我听说你是因为身体不适离开的，如果真是这样，我希望你现在已经康复了。如果你不能来见我，请一定要写信告诉我，因为接连几夜等你，我没有办法入睡。所以如果可以的话，请你务必来彭杰的船库来见我。——Lestrade，彭杰猎场看守”

Greg坐在船屋的边上，只顾着抽烟，写信和等着他回来。

 

他想着自己是不是哪里冒犯了Holmes先生，是否是自己那天清晨离开的太过突兀，是否是他球赛的时候做错了什么。

与其说Greg不知道Mycroft为什么一去渺无音讯，不如说他不愿意去相信最明显不过的原因。他被抛弃了，被当成了一只召之即来挥之即去的狗，一件使用完就可以置之不理的器具。

他想，若是Holmes先生从始至终对他冷漠如此也就罢了，然而他偏偏要捉弄自己，要在破晓的时候与他缠绵，要用依恋和温柔去欺骗，说些他怎么也忘却不了的鬼话，叫他心里滋生出清理不尽的希冀。


	6. Chapter 6

一封封来自Greg的电报和信件接连抵达Mycroft的住所，每一次信中语气细微的变化预示了太多的不确定，把他搅得心神不宁，他害怕这是一个圈套，害怕重蹈覆辙，于是他只留下一部分信件，把会惹人生疑的，对自己不利的全都烧成了灰。他不敢回信给自己落下把柄，更不敢举身赴约，想着只要他能够等到Greg离开了这个国家，这件事情就算过去了，他只要吸收教训，就可以安心继续原来的生活。

然而在Mycroft的理智和意志力无法够到的地方，他的情感仍然思念着Greg。这种渴求与日俱增，前所未有的无法抗拒。

 

从那以后过去了一整个星期，Greg的心情已经从焦虑变成了自欺欺人，从不愿接受转为了绝望，又发展成了彻头彻尾的，不愿抑制也无法隐忍的愤怒。

从来都不在矛盾的情绪上发愁的Greg，觉得自己像是被人生生撕成了两半。一方面他因为收到的欺骗咬牙切齿，想着用最下流的方法诋毁那人，报复他高人一等的玩笑；另一个他却在新来的女仆对他搔首弄姿的时候犯恶心，他没办法控制的在自己的雇主——Sherlock老爷的脸上寻找着他和那人微妙的相似之处，他无可救药的想着他的Holmes先生，想着那一头梳得一丝不苟的——像是融化的金子。

他想要跑到那人的面前放下尊严求他，再让我拥抱您一次吧，先生，请允许我揉乱您的头发，献上我的亲吻——那一晚实在是太短暂了，太匆忙。

他在整理自己离去的行头的时候会突兀的停下，因为那晚太过昏暗的光线而感到懊恼。他都没来及记住Holmes先生每一寸相貌，没来及再多触碰一会儿那紧实的身体——紧实，不像那些正想要吸引着他注意力，在他眼前晃动的，软腻塌陷的胸脯和大腿，Mycroft的如同鼓面一样紧绷的皮肤包裹着他匀称的肌体，隐约的线条与棱角随着他的活动而伸展，弯曲——

Mycroft，他让Greg叫他Mycroft，奇怪的名字，不是吗，它开头的音节是那么的粘糯，然而就在那温柔的振动都顶进了发音者鼻腔的深处，它毫无征兆的又变得那么冷峻，残忍的刀片一般划过你的喉头，Mycroft，他让Greg叫他Mycroft，却又将他所有的信件置之不理，不打一声招呼的消失不见，他对他说的每一句话都像是故意引他落入无法自拔的期待，好在此时让他加倍难过。Greg想不通何时犯下过不可饶恕的罪行，使得自己要经受这样不公的对待，他想上前去讨要个说法，想要让Mycroft为他的行为付出代价，又想为自己可能冒犯到他的任何错误用最真挚的方式道歉，是他的言行太过粗鄙，太愚蠢，还是他那晚没能让Mycroft感到满意，那天早上Mycroft对他说了什么‘一生的朋友’之类的胡话，但他却没能好好听进去，他像个懦夫一样抱着自己没穿上的外衣溜得飞快，也许他应该留下来把事情搞明白的。

Greg魂不守舍的在庄园四处晃悠，他从来没有这么渴望过一个人，又这么希望自己能对他没有一丁点儿的怜惜，他想在林子里出声咒遍Mycroft祖宗八代，又发现自己对那人冷酷不起来。Mycroft用他的沉默羞辱了自己，把他拉下水，到头来还传染了这种文邹邹的优柔寡断给他，他因为自己变得像Mycroft而生气，又因为自己与Mycroft巨大的差距而不安。‘一生的朋友’这人怎么可能会是他，那话真是说给他听的吗？还是说自己被当成了——哦。

Greg想起来管家对Mycroft的嘲讽， “Sherlock老爷都是个已婚的绅士了，Mycroft先生老来掺和个什么劲儿，怕不是寂寞的发慌吧。”

他想起来Mycroft的郁郁寡欢，‘一生的朋友’ ，怕不是他对Sherlock的期待。现在Sherlock抛开Mycroft结了婚，Greg的到来是他报复的机会，是他发泄的工具，短暂的替代了他温情的对象。

这些个狗娘养的有钱人。

Greg就是带着这样的想法，穿戴整齐，跳上了去伦敦的火车

 

 

在办公桌前听到Greg Lestrade的名字的时候，Mycroft不知道他那洞悉一切的秘书Anthea小姐是不是在自己眼里看到了一瞬间的慌乱。Greg与他最后的一封通讯，字句间沾染上了从未见过的险恶。Mycroft宁愿相信Greg是一个终于露出真实面孔的小人，也不敢想象那会是由于自己的辜负而气急败坏的一片真心，毕竟那机会太过渺茫，而Mycroft早已学会了把自己乐观的痴想缢死在萌生的瞬间。

“啊，Lestrade，是的，请叫他上来。”

该来的还是会来的，Mycroft披上冰冷的外衣，就像他生命中面对过的每一个危机一样，坚定而从容的等待眼前的未知。

 

Greg穿着一套他本来为了阿根廷准备的三件西服，海军蓝衬得他稳重了些，深色的头发也往耳后梳得整齐，但他本人的动作却与周围的环境不协调。Greg还是下意识的脱下帽子局促的立在过于空旷的大厅里，又倔强的扬起下颚来要显得自己属于这里，时不时忍不住偷瞧一下从未见过的大理石墙壁和从他面前穿行而过的伦敦政客。

他在玻璃的反光下看到自己的样子，他Greg Lestrade收拾干净还颇有些人模狗样的势头。他听见脑海里有个声音说道，“为了Holmes先生可是好好打扮了一番，是不是？”“不想让他那些同僚之间因为你而丢了颜面不是？”

去他娘的Mycroft Holmes，他在心底咬牙切齿，另一方面却担心这声音揭示了他自己不敢面对的真相。

秘书小姐面无表情地走到忙于愣神的年轻人的面前，吓了他一跳。

“Lestrade先生，Holmes先生的办公室在这边。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“啊，Lestrade，下午好，请坐吧。”Mycroft从一堆公文里抬起头来，冲Greg展示出一个完美的微笑，礼貌却不亲切，友善却不真诚。

Greg在Mycroft桌前的椅子上坐下了，才懊恼的发觉自己这样是在任人摆布，他警惕的盯着Mycroft的反应，等着他露出害怕的神情，等着秘书小姐离开屋子好开始自己的威胁，等着对手先露出敌意，等着攻击的契机。

“还有什么需要的吗先生们。”

“不用了，Anthea，谢谢。”Mycroft低头看着Greg进来时他还没有读完的文件，语气中没有一点波澜。

随着办公室的门小声哀叹着关闭，Greg焦躁的开始了他的勒索，“我看得出你想干什么，别一副事不关己的样子，告诉你这没用。”他两只手一会儿插进裤兜里，一会儿抱在胸前，一会儿又锤上Mycroft昂贵的实木桌椅， “想糊弄我？门都没有。我虽然没你那样高高在上，也不会随便别人羞辱——我从来没和哪个先生老爷做过那事——你现在这么个样子对待我，就要付出代价。我能叫你名声扫地，首先我的家里人就不会放过你，想想我哥哥要是知道了这事儿，嚯——这是你工作的地儿不是吗——”

 

Greg眼里的颜色深沉了许多，换上了一副略显凶恶的面孔；却连微皱起的眉头，卷起的上唇，连那嚣张起来的牙口都是好看的，少年那漂亮的眉眼发狠的样子一反平常的稚气，一潭幽暗叫人想要陷进去。

一个技巧不过关，情绪激动的勒索者，在Mycroft日常打交道的人里算是最好对付的一种，然而此时此刻Mycroft觉得自己注定要栽在这个人手里。

 

“我手里有些了不得的东西，你可不希望我把它们说出去。” Mycroft的从容让Greg意识到自己的恫吓没能起多大作用，于是搬出了自认为厉害的手段。

 

“啊，一个把柄。”

 

“这儿，你亲手写的信，这就叫证据。”Greg咬牙拍了拍胸前的口袋，更是凑近了Mycroft说道“我还知道你跟Sherlock老爷的那档子事儿。”

 

Mycroft眼神一沉，发出声冷笑，“我的事情和Sherlock无关。”他攥着拿来签公文的钢笔用力到指节发白，“如果阁下执意要把Sherlock Holmes牵扯进来，且不提鄙人在英国的权位和势力可以对你造成的影响，你刚刚提起了你的家属？”Mycroft挑眉看向桌子那一边的对手，Greg刚才剑拔弩张的气势已经全都没有了，他一脸束手无策，像是完全没意料到Mycroft竟然还会怪罪回自己的头上一样。

“从即刻起，是明智的管住嘴巴还是继续你拙劣的勒索，是你的选择——”

“勒索？”Greg的眼睛瞪得溜圆，“Holmes先生，我一个子儿都不会从你那儿拿的。”

“带着份穷凶极恶的控告闯进我的办公室，现在说得倒轻巧。”

“我也不知道我是中了什么邪了，先生，还不是因为您跑掉了连个信儿都没有，您让我叫您Mycroft，到头来把我当条狗一样使唤，这不公平，Holmes先生，您一直不来赴约，害得我日日夜夜的等，喏，这个还给您，我不会动您一根手指头。”

 

Mycroft呆怔着，拿着Greg塞回自己手里的信封。Mycroft Holmes，瞧瞧你都干了些什么。

 

他面前的不过是个自尊心受了伤的年轻人，而自己真的是愚蠢透顶，把Greg当成提刀来迫害他的歹徒，一开始就让恐惧和多疑在他们之间筑起了高栏，把他们分隔成了阵线两侧的敌人。Mycroft感到后怕，如果事情就如刚才那样发展下去，他差点会毫不留情的把Greg送进牢狱，因为猜忌错过了一生的爱人却永远不会得知——爱人——他才发现自己刚才用了这样的词句。

 

“我想，现在是完啦，我不会再继续叨扰您了Holmes先生。”

 

他得说点什么，得挽回——Mycroft此时才发现他职业生涯中做出过无数次施压和胁迫，取悦和诱劝，到头来对袒露真心却一窍不通。

 

“Mycroft。”他脱口而出。

 

这时候Greg都已经从椅子里站了起来准备离开，Mycroft一手扯上他那崭新的廉价衣领子，一手撑在了某叠政府机密中间，倾身越过办公桌去吻那年轻些的双唇，匆忙中或许打翻了一罐浓黑的墨。

他们的嘴唇撞在一起，便忘记了所有佯装的锋芒。只有齿舌之间纠缠的力度是诚实的，交换着他们从再次见到互相便急于坦露却没能成愿的期望。

初始，两人连亲吻的节奏都没能协调，他们一个急促，一个深沉；一个胆怯，一个鲁莽，但他们有的是时间跟上对方的动作，还害怕着什么一样不愿放开，执意要将此举蹉跎到生命的尽头。

Greg逐渐放慢了胡乱的摸索，而Mycroft也不再下意识的闪避洒在他脸上灼热的气息，他们像是一同掐好了每一个呼吸的瞬间，Mycroft的吸舐在Greg心里勾起海潮般的涨落，他被吻得脑后发麻，被吻得轻叹出声，便不愿示弱的倾巢出动去缉拿对方羞涩的舌尖，谁知道落入了Mycroft设下的陷井，被吮住直到扯得他舌根生疼才终于放开。

Mycroft两颊泛红，苍白的睫毛抵在Greg的眼下翕动着，伸手将他们的前额相抵。

“Gregory，”Mycroft柔软的声音外面滚了层沙哑，“请你叫我Mycroft。”

Greg本来是来讨伐这个男人，现在他尊严扫地，却没有任何抗拒的力气。

 

秘书这个行业有许多微妙的条例是只有靠经验和前辈的口传才能得知的。

在Anthea小姐勤勤恳恳为Holmes先生当秘书的第好几个年头，她像往常的每一个下午一样坐在自己的办公桌前整理着上司的日程，忽然听得正在办公室里会客的上司屋里传出一阵杂物落地的乱响，她几步跑到紧闭的门前，因为她丰富的职业经验和敏锐的头脑而打消了推门而入的念头。

“Holmes先生？”她从门前退了两步，朝里面问道。

“一切无恙，谢谢你Anthea。”

Anthea小姐打心底感谢前辈们对自己的悉心栽培，然后离开自己的办公桌，准备去街对面的店里点上一杯好茶。

 

Greg看着跌了一地的公文，朝Mycroft做了个‘抱歉’的口型。

窗外伦敦的街景和车轮在砖路上摇晃的杂响被他们挡在一层纱帘后面，桌上的文件全给扫了下去。Greg坐在桌沿上，任由着Mycroft把他新裁的衣服剥了一半，还十分蛮横的向下拉扯卡在肩头的衣领。

“您不能这样的，我的衣服就不值钱吗先生。”

“Mycroft。”他抱怨的对象提醒道，惩罚似的埋头将牙齿硌在他颈间裸露的筋骨上，Greg吃了痛，手指掖到Mycroft过了浆硬挺的衣领下边，顺着去拽住那娇柔的绳圈，“我轻而易举的就能杀了你。”

“我也一样。”Mycroft回答，他们互相都没把这当作句玩笑话。午后伦敦的天空倏地暗了，灰色的光线从外面袭卷进来，带着闷在云层后的雷电的悲鸣，屋内的影子涨了起来，显得Mycroft桌边的灯光越发幽冷。

“别..有领带针。”微凉的手指头勾住Greg发着热气的掌心，阻止他去侵犯Mycroft脖子上神圣的四手结。领带的主人献上一个带有歉意的吻，Greg就全然忘记了自己原本的目的，直到他被脱了个精光也没能卸下Mycroft身上一件完整的行头。他裸露的皮肤蹭着Mycroft身上粗糙的呢子，袖口几近锋利，擦伤了他的腰腹，马甲上的排扣嵌进他的肉里，一排排针脚缝在了他的胸口，而那怀表的链子抽动着，像是一条荆棘。

“May I？”

他听见Mycroft的膝盖骨戳到地板上，朝思暮想的那只手握着的他的性器，他感觉到灵活的舌尖用特有的温润搜刮着，寻找能让他浑身战栗的诀窍。他不敢睁眼，怕跟Mycroft对上视线的那一瞬间自己会射出来。

或是哭出来。

或是两个一起。

 

“得停下——”

两篇湿滑的天鹅绒互相揉在一起似的，舌苔的轻碾和真空被拔起的粘连，Greg听见窗外由远及近，淅沥的雨混着Mycroft吞吐的声音，他还听见Mycroft自己的手探进平日里一丝不苟的衣装里自渎的摩擦声。浑身因为抑制着呼吸和颤抖而渗着汗水，他一只手紧攥Mycroft肩头的白衫，想象着自己的力度会带来什么样不可挽回的折痕，边将另只手探向Mycroft活动着的后颈——那里也是一片潮热。

 

“在这样下去——我撑不了多久了，Mycroft——会到处都是的。”

 

 

没有回答。 Mycroft的态度不再像初夜时那样温柔，甚至有些执拗。他想要Greg想得浑身疼痛，他西装革履，匍匐在自己办公的写字台前把亲戚家前佣人的阴囊含在口中，晃动着舌尖加以挑拨，他已经越过自己原以为的底线又不顾一切地超前奔跑了太远，但是怎么都不够似的，他用手捋着沾满自己唾液的茎身，桌下对自己的揉搓则更加的用力，还远远不够，怎么都不够。

 

直到竭尽的一刻，Greg只觉得腹部的肌肉收缩得发痛，惊讶地发现快感下身体的震颤竟然与人抽泣时如出一辙。他是脏器被拖拽出体外的蜂，也是抽搐着即将旱毙的鱼。他达到了种濒临死去的心境，生命中本应该头等重要的事情他一件也想不起来，脑子里只剩下关于Mycroft Holmes的遗憾，原来是他现下最大的悲哀。

 

Mycroft Holmes，即便再一次在他身上留下了欲望的青痕，即便只需要用一个吻能就叫他言听计从，也仍然是那个把他抛下渺无音讯的人，挥手之间就可以让前途尽失的人。Mycroft Holmes对于从那天起置他不顾的行为从未给出个解释，也不需要解释，他们之间永远没可能平等，曾经是因为Greg是他的仆人，而现在是因为Greg无法抗拒他的一切要求，明知道他对于Mycroft来说不过是代替了心里一个空虚的缺口——如果Mycroft此时叫他留下，他一定会留下——这就是为什么他必须离开。

 

若是Greg能有勇气好好端详，就能看见Mycroft眼里因为隐忍还是什么别的东西渗出的泪水，看见他用蛮力压进喉咙里的呛咳，可是等Greg睁开眼的功夫，Mycroft已经将嘴角他精液的痕迹和自己的污秽揉进同一张帕里了，发烫的眼泪也被吹凉，落进衣领里没了踪迹。

 

“我得赶紧走，去赶火车，要不然我家里那些人又该胡说八道了。”回复过神智的Greg飞快地脱离了Mycroft的禁锢，“ 周五收拾行李，周六诺曼尼亚号就起航了。”

“你是说，你这一去我们就再见不到了？”

“是这么回事儿，”Greg吻过他挚爱的金色鬓角，“现在想起来，我们还不如没有见过。”

Greg再一次落荒而逃，把自己优美的身体塞到丑陋的西服里，衬衣被揉得皱褶百出，硬领被他卸下来塞进衣兜里——新得来的袖扣也不见啦，衣袖大敞着，空空荡荡。

Greg空着的手握上了门把手，Mycroft别过脸去。

“呃..那个，外面在下雨。”

“把我的伞拿去吧。”

门关上的声音。Mycroft只觉得眼睛疼得厉害，那是他最爱的一把黑伞，现在也没了。


	8. Chapter 8

南安普敦的星期六。

诺曼尼亚号是艘年轻而且漂亮的船，他甲板上的木头还没有全部沾染上风雨的痕迹，栏杆泛着光滑温和的棕黄色泽，白帆完整而有力，像是海鸥的宽翼。他挺拔精神充满了活力，即将载上又一批心揣希望的人驶向新的世界，但此时他平静的靠在港口，任旅行者在其身上如群蚁般忙碌。一片浓稠的白汽中间人头攒动，大多是黑压压蠕动着的肮脏颜色，忙着装卸行李，告别亲友，更多的是在等待，于是烟草卷在纸里或是塞进烟斗里，火柴一个个接连擦亮，木棍在纸盒里摇的哗哗直响，过肺而出仍然辛辣的灰雾飘进弥漫的蒸汽中间，因为这急躁的氛围，烟头燃烧缩短得像是比岸上快些。

在船上下奔来跑去的，不是船员就是船上的侍者，他们不惧怕脚底木板空洞的响声，对人群也习以为常，灵活的穿梭在其中，体面的知道怎么护稳头顶的帽子，掖紧挂着两排铜扣的制服——万一挂上了哪位夫人的衣角，麻烦就要接踵而至。粗鄙些的偶尔会去推搡，把乘客当作空气似的，他们眼里只有船和大海，甲板上的全神贯注的和爬在桅杆上的喊着旁人听不懂的话。

Greg来晚了。

Fredrick Lestrade看看表，发起了牢骚。他是个中年生意人，像任何中年生意人一样，他厌烦比自己年轻的人——他们都愚蠢鲁莽且不可靠，即便是小自己十岁的弟弟也是一样。

像任何中年生意人，他脸上油腻，神情闪烁。他因为商业上的成功而自负，因为成长的环境而市侩。他靠着自己的头脑和交际闯出了点成就，没想到自己的弟弟却长成了个替人打杂的粗人，让他觉得丢脸，现在给他买好了船票谋好了差事，这小子又来晚了。

“Greg说话一直算数的。”一个脸色泛红的妇人——他和Greg的母亲，嘟囔着。

“时间还充裕。”他父亲跟着附和，一边找了个地方坐下来，肚子把马甲顶得老高。

他父母护着这个让人劳神的兄弟，这也叫他厌烦。

“他要是赶不上，就随他去吧。他不跟我来，我也经受得起，不过以后可就别指望我再帮他什么了，在他身上我花的钱还不够吗。”

他说着，眼睛不耐烦的在乱糟糟的码头上搜寻，一群脏兮兮的穷人家的孩子顺着墙角挤过去，在地面上寻找人在推搡中掉落的物品。几只海鸟跟他们站在一起，人和鸟歪扭的步伐，挑挑拣拣的神态一模一样。地面斑白——因为有鸟粪，而搬运货物的劳工手和脸都乌黑。

彼时，一辆漆皮黑亮的车子摇晃着驶进了他的视线，这机器在狭小而拥挤的码头上显得庞大，引起了一阵不小的骚动，它破开了人群，笨拙的往前磨蹭，一直逼到船边上才停下。——好大的派头！Fred愤愤的眯起了眼睛。

Fred厌恶穷人的肮脏，厌恶富人的傲慢，而碰上了和自己一个阶层的人，他又反感他们与自己竞争。但是这次他没时间去在心里贬低眼里的景象了，因为他反感情绪的罪魁祸首从人堆里钻了出来。他弟弟一反平常那个吊儿郎当的神气劲儿，失魂落魄地朝着船边移动，他皱眉瞧着这船和上头的人，怨恨着似的。

Fred正准备跑去责备他这个不靠谱的弟弟，从一旁冒出一个像模像样的绅士，上前先拉住了Greg。

 

南安普顿的浅滩蜿蜒，一直延伸到新福里斯特，午后临近傍晚的天空一片金色，映在水面上晃人眼睛。

前来送行对于Mycroft来说是个异想天开的决定。当他离开家的时候，还在尝试说服自己在绝望里选择接受。他的工作等着他，他仍然在每个早晨爬起来，刮胡，修整边幅，把自己束缚进三件套的盔甲，他要应酬，会谈，接听秘书小姐转进来的电话。公文一如既往堆成了小山，他的人生没有丝毫变化，从来都只有他一个人，而现在也只剩下他一个，回到孤寂中去，发现自己爱上Sherlock之前，深陷其中，和之后的孤寂，也会在将来一直延续下去，随着他奔赴至永远。

如果事情就在彭杰告一段落，Mycroft可能现在已经把它忘在脑后了，但是Greg没有放弃，他跑到伦敦来找他了，不是吗。因为受到冷落而气愤的说着些胡话，质问Mycroft为什么不前来赴约，Greg并不害怕他，倒是有意想要证明自己与他对等一样。

Mycroft就是在那个时候知道他是爱Greg的，能够遇到Greg是一番千里挑一的奇迹，他们之间的维系不仅仅是初始时的好奇心和欲望，还有什么别的东西，在若干的危机，恐吓和猜忌之后，Mycroft想要花费自己的余生去洞察和理解他。但是这样的情感要如何才能表述出口？他自诩是个性格冰冷的人，然而他现在怀疑自己引以为傲的克制力也许只是怯懦罢了。剑桥时的恐惧又回来了——他在心里骂自己天真，也怕说出来被备受嘲讽，于是那天他吻了Greg，希望这样对方就能明白自己同样的情愫，他已经把所有的爱都融进了唇齿之间，在灼烧着的湿热里透不过气来，然而就像少年时他对古希腊哲学的高谈阔论，和肢体间羞怯小心的触碰一样，他的秘密从未被理解，他流露的情愫像是投入深潭的石子，无影无踪，Greg到底有多在乎他呢？他一向可靠的头脑现在变得一团糟。还远远不够，这个世界用残酷的语气告诉他，高利息和安全不可兼得。

Mycroft在前往港口的途中就像是做着梦一样，他的职业教他不去做没有胜算的谈判，然而在Greg Lestrade身上，这样的事情已经是第二次。此时此刻，Mycroft前所未有的孤注一掷。

海的腥气和港湾的喧闹让Mycroft清醒过来，他刚走下车，就看见身前那个熟悉的身影一闪而过。感叹命运的奇异，难以置信之余，突如其来的巧合让他措手不及，Mycroft因为冲动而浑身冰冷，他忘了要挂上冷静的表情，忘记整理乱成一锅粥的思绪。他挤进人群里，一切无关和有关的信息扑面而来。他侧身躲过一个刚刚送走了情人的有夫之妇，拨开挡住他的手肘和胳膊，一只缺乏日晒的手说明它的主人非富即贵，另一人衣服上的污渍显示他在渔船上工作，角落里那个年轻人使劲撞了身边的长者一下，还摸走了他的怀表，然后他跑开了——Greg的脸从后面露了出来。

他看起来比平常忧虑些，那俊俏的眉毛里显出了愁容，他来晚了，现在这个时候他应该早就上了船，他在犹豫，在拖延，但Mycroft搞不清楚为什么，他推开周围阻挡他的肩膀，上前去抓住了Greg的手腕。

“Mycroft！”Greg一脸惊讶，接着他似乎想起了什么，一股警惕的态度笼罩了他，“你来干什么？”

“留下，” Mycroft以谈话为生，此时他的言语却像断了线一样， “在英国，” “和我。”

“你疯了吗？” Greg 甩开Mycroft的手，“支使我干着干那的，你们这一类人。” 他往前两步又回过身来，像是有意要伤害Mycroft一样说道“我打赌你对Sherlock就不会这样。”

Mycroft意外的发现自己在这句讽刺下除了疑惑，再没有其它的感觉，“Sherlock和这有什么关系？”

“你爱他，不是吗？”

Mycroft停下了，他在思考，然而Greg却并不愿意给他这个时间，他嗤笑一声准备离开，Mycroft知道自己再没有犹豫的机会，“Sherlock确实曾经在意过我，我也喜欢过他，但是现在已经结束了——”Greg将他逼迫到了这一步，叫他舍弃保护自己的伪装，放弃全身而退的可能。他非说不可，早在学生时代便被他拦在喉头，烂在了心里的坦白，“我爱你，Gregory。”

“瞧瞧你说的什么话！”Greg受了惊吓一样，四处张望确保没有人听到他们的谈话，他压低了声音问，“你干嘛这么说？”

“你为什么要叫我Mycroft？”

Greg低下头看着自己的鞋子，“你说的话完全没道理，我不能跟你留下——会毁了我的前途的。”

“你大可不必不用担心这些，我会处理好所有的事情。”

“都交给你？”Greg笑了，“这是你在可怜我呢，我寄人篱下的日子可过够啦，你还不明白吗？我不需要你的怜悯，不需要资助，也不需要你。”

这个时候Greg的哥哥骂骂咧咧的钻出来了，Fred只瞟了Mycroft一眼，装作他不存在似的自顾自教训起了Greg。

“你再磨蹭个什么劲儿呢？”他训斥道，“你以为轮船会等人吗？”

“我得走了，Holmes先生，船要开了。”Mycroft看见Greg的眼神里有点儿悲哀，可是现在又有什么用呢。

“既然这样，祝你旅途平安。”Mycroft倾了倾头顶鸽灰色的礼帽，作为告辞。

Greg看着他走远，Mycroft颀长的背影在人流里显得单薄，走到车前空旷些的地方，停下来点了支烟。

那么寂寞。

Greg想起来在彭杰的花棚那儿见到他的那个午后，抽着一模一样的香烟，独自立在那儿，眼睛里装着整个天空，却还是一片荒芜的。

也许是长满了尖刺的自卑心让他忘了，原本从一开始，Mycroft才是需要他的那个人。

 

Fred朝前走了几步，回头却发现他弟弟背对着他还愣在原地，顿时气不打一处来。

“喂，我说，你不想坐船了是不是？”

“对啊，Fred，不坐了。”Greg回头冲他咧嘴笑，然后朝着那人离去的方向跑了过去。Fred简直不敢相信刚才发生了什么，他看见Greg赶上前跟上了那个绅士，两人一起上了车。他厌恶的访客和他厌恶的兄弟一起乘着他厌恶的车子向前开走了，消失在了他厌恶的英格兰的地平线后面。

教会长安德森先生也抱着皮夹子，佝偻着身躯赶来了，他拿着一封给布宜诺斯艾利斯教会牧师的信，希望他在Greg上岸后，替他履行教化这名年轻人的职责，可是他和他口中的天国都来晚了一步，他执意拯救的人们已经在英国的土地上找到了自己的救赎。

此时轮船鸣起了启航的笛声，船上的人分成了两拨，一半将要远航，而一半将要留下。人群川流一样的涌动着，吵吵嚷嚷，蒸汽到处都是，升腾到一片灿烂的晚晖当中去，天边的卷絮状的云彩殷红，像是着了火。

 

 


End file.
